Angel
by Cassandra's Dream
Summary: Series of Holder/OC one-shots. Some spoilers for seasons 1 & 2. Not a story so much as snippets. Scenes. Etc. Romance, drama, friendship, jokes. The usual.
1. One

**A/N: This is slight AU. Same characters, different timeline. I'm not gonna center it around Rosie Larsen at all, I don't think. It's just moments between episodes and stuff. But I'm crushin' big on Holder right now, and I need to write something, SOMETHING, because he/this show... they're driving me crazy. So here it is. Mindless ramblings, Holder/OC of course. Series of one shots, centered around a single OC. My usual, I guess.**

**Ugh. Holder. Kill me. And by kill me, I mean kiss me. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. But you all should watch "The Killing" because IT'S AWESOME.**

* * *

Another day, another shift at the police station. My job here wasn't glamorous. I didn't have a gun or a badge. I didn't even wear a uniform. I was just a glorified secretary, really.

Usually they would have some newbie cover records and paperwork and filing and phone calls- all that crap that I did- but my uncle was the lieutenant, so I got offered the job a few years back. This job and the one down at the hospital (I was a nursing assistant there) kept my bills paid. The extra nursing classes I was taking to become an RN and were what kept my schedule tight. I barely slept. I ate junk food. But it was my routine. And in a weird way, I kinda liked it.

The lieutenant wasn't really my uncle. He was my dad's old college buddy. Family friend. I'd known him since I was a kid. But he'd always been Uncle Lieu to me. (I couldn't pronounce "lieutenant" when I was a kid, so Lieu was the best I could do.)

But I digress.

Another day, another shift at the police station.

It was dark out; cold; wet. A normal Seattle day. Uncle Lieu was on the prowl. Some new detective was coming in today to replace Linden. He didn't really want Linden to go, though, because of that new case with the Larsen girl. I didn't really want her to go, either, but not because of her detective work.

Granted, Linden was one of the best detectives this branch had ever seen. But I wanted her to stay because she and I... we were kinda friends, I guess. I'd known her since before I started working here. Being semi-related to the lieutenant gets you invited to events and visits to the station. You meet people. I met Linden. I met her kid. I used to babysit Jack back in the day. He wouldn't admit it, but he's a lot like his mother. Strong, smart, determined, passionate. The Lindens are good people. They can drive you crazy... but they're good people.

I could tell already, just hearing about this new case, that she either wanted all of it or none of it. I mean, she did have that guy to worry about. Her wedding. But Linden couldn't resist the call. And it seemed like Uncle Lieu was betting on that. He literally wasn't letting her leave. I wonder how her replacement will feel about that.

It was still early in the day, though. I'm not sure when he was supposed to show up. For now: coffee. And more filing. There was always more filing here.

Almost an hour later, somebody started going crazy on that little bell by the front window. It was mostly bulletproof glass and metal wiring to keep the inside of the station safe; but there was that little window for paperwork, and that's where the bell was. And somebody apparently really liked how that bell sounded.

I rolled my eyes, a stack of files still under my arm as I made my way to the front, lazily sipping on the coffee I had in my other hand. At the window was a man. I saw him before he saw me. And lucky thing, too, because I stared for a minute.

The guy was... interesting. Huge. Like, tall, and broad-shouldered. Not fat. No, he was actually really skinny, it looked like. Hunched over, though, arms against the counter. Arms covered in a hoodie and leather jacket. His hair was short, dirty blond, scruffy. Same with his beard/goatee/thing. Hazel eyes. Thin mouth. Strong jaw. He probably had a nice smile.

"Yo! Anyone here?"

But he sounded like Eminem was his role model, so maybe I'll withhold judgment on attractiveness for a few minutes.

I stepped forward, around the shelf I'd been hiding behind.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Sir? Nah, Sweetheart, you can call me 'Detective,'" he said with a smirk, those hazel eyes now directed at me.

I gave him a blank look. If this is the new guy, Uncle Lieu will flip his shit.

"Can I help you, Detective?"

He looked a little put out by my deadpan response. Tough.

"Lookin' for the L.T. He around?"

"May I ask what for?"

"Sure, Sugar, you can ask."

I set the files down, took another sip of coffee, waited.

"Damn, woman. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'. Geez. Lighten up. Look, I'm the new guy, alright? Holder. I'm supposed to see him."

Nodding, I slipped a set of keys out of my back pocket. Motioning him closer to the office entrance, I unlocked it for him. He walked in, eyes taking in the place as I locked it behind him. I was right. He was tall. Really tall. Like, at least a foot taller than me tall.

And he was looking down at me. "Lead the way, Shortie."

I took another sip of coffee rather than answer him. Going through the office avoided a lot of unnecessary turns, so I got him there quickly. Outside of the door, I turned to the blonde giant behind me.

"Detective Holder, was it?"

"Yeah, baby, you got it," he said with another smirk.

"I have a name."

"Oh, alright. I see how it is. You don't like nicknames," his smirk somehow getting bigger as he stepped closer to me. "And what might that name be, Sweetness?"

Rolling my eyes, I knocked on the door behind me, still looking at Holder.

"Uncle Lieu?"

A large part of me felt smug when I saw the look on his face.

'Uncle?' he mouthed, looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah, Gabriella?"

I opened the door. "New guy is here."

"Send him in."

Stepping back, I grinned up at him. "After you, Detective."

Apparently his shame had already disappeared. When he moved past me, he whispered a quick, "Thanks, dollface."

I couldn't really say anything in front of my uncle without causing trouble. But it was still irritating.

I was mostly over it an hour later, when I saw him again. I was in the lobby, getting ready to make another coffee run (we really went through that stuff fast), when Linden ran past, barking our orders to... well, to somebody. Holder trailed by a few seconds later, stomping through the lobby. I guess it wasn't really stomping, though. His legs were just so long. There was no way the man could be subtle with a body like that.

"Yo, Linden! Slow down, woman! Damn."

I was putting on my coat, hoping he would just keep walking, but he didn't. He paused, hand on the door, the scruffy corners of his mustache curved down in an angry frown.

"She always like this?"

I looked at him. "Only on days that end in 'Y.'"

He paused, scoffed. Or maybe he was laughing? I couldn't tell.

"Right..." Then something changed. He stopped frowning, lips pulling into a smirk, his hazel eyes locked on me. The wink was so quick, I almost missed it. "I'll keep that in mind, Angel."

He was gone before I could even really glare at him.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. What do you think? I'm hoping to post a few chapters at once. Just some thoughts I've had for the first and second seasons. Scenes and stuff. They might not all be this long. Actually, some of the ones I've written are super short. I just need to explain Gabrielle's place at the station, her relationships, etc. But yeah! Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Two

**A/N: Round two! Here we gooooooooooooo. Btw, I know nothing about how police stations work. So having a temp working there like this could be horribly inaccurate. But whatevs. Fiction, yo. Gotta love it.**

* * *

I should probably head home soon. It had been a long day. First, working at the hospital. Now, the station. This murder case meant a lot of paperwork. Paperwork that the detectives didn't always have time to do themselves. Which is why I had been in Linden and Holder's office for the past couple of hours, making sure they had dotted all the 'I's and crossed all the 'T's. Literally. Normally, I wouldn't bother (and I wouldn't be allowed to bother). But Uncle Lieu and I both had a soft spot for Linden, so here I was.

"Well hey, Girly. If you're lookin' for pictures of me, I haven't put any up yet. I can text you some, though, if you're into that. I ain't gonna judg-"

"Shut up, Holder," Linden cut him off, going to her own desk.

I grinned at her. During Holder's... 'hello'... I tried not to react. Over the few days he'd been here, I'd noticed that, even though he was vulgar, he was funny. He didn't need to know that, though. It would only encourage him.

Linden grinned back, but quickly got engrossed in her case. I stood as Holder moved to his own desk, swapping theories and ideas with his partner. They seemed to work well together, even if Holder was kinda of... well, kind of a punk.

One of his hands was on the desk, twitching absently as he searched for something on the computer. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but he still jumped a little and pulled away when I put my fingers over his own.

"You guys are gonna be here for awhile?"

He glanced over at Linden quickly before cutting his eyes back to me. "With Linden on the case? All night."

I nodded. "How do you take your coffee?"

He smirked, relaxing back in his seat. "Well, hey, Shorty. That's a little forward of you, but if you really wanna know- in bed, naked, with cigarettes and some eggs. Breakfast of champions."

"Holder..."

"Scrambled eggs, none of this over-easy crap."

"Holder."

"Fine, if you don't like eggs, I think I have some oatmeal or somethin'."

"Stephen." I was about ready to just leave. If he wanted to be an idiot, I didn't need to be there to witness it.

"Sugar. No cream. Linden gets-"

"I know what Linden gets."

I looked back once more when the door closed. He was already back to work.

It took me twenty minutes to get back. Along with the coffee, I'd gotten Linden a banana, more gum, and some of those protein bars people take for hiking and stuff. She really didn't eat enough. For Holder, I'd gotten donuts and cigarettes. I think I'd gotten the right brand. I'd only seen him smoking a few times, a white, crumpled package he always shoved in his coat pocket.

Twenty minutes was almost too long. They were getting ready to go chase down another lead. Linden was already lost in her thoughts, halfway down the hallways, so I handed the coffees and the bag of food to Holder.

"Sweets from my Sweet? You shouldn't have."

I ignored him as he poked around in the bag. He smiled when he pulled out the cigarettes. I guess I had gotten the right ones, then.

And I'd been right, before. He did have a nice smile.

Before he could make another weird, flirty/pervy comment, I cut him off. "Just... please make sure she eats something, okay?"

He looked at me, suddenly a bit more serious. "Yeah, Angel. I can do that."

"Good. Now go catch up with her, she's probably about to leave without you."

The smirk was back. "Yeah, you're probs right. You headin' out for the night?"

I nodded, the exhaustion of the day hitting me now that I was reminded of it.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the lot."

* * *

**Fin. On to chapter three. **


	3. Three

**A/N: WOoooOWWWOOWOOWOWOooooo 3. Let's gooooooo.**

* * *

Usually, mornings in Seattle were cold. Even inside, even under the blankets. Cold. But this morning it was warm. It was beyond warm. It was hot. It was hot, and smooth, and soft, and I could feel it under my fingertips.

Holder.

I knew it was him without having to open my eyes. I could just feel it. Smell it. Even taste it, if I concentrated.

He was on his back next to me, one arm up by his head, the other wrapped around my back, stroking up and down my spine through my thermal shirt. I stretched, pushing myself closer to him, letting my fingers go under his t-shirt to gently play against the golden hairs on his lower stomach. I only opened my eyes when his hand left my back and I heard the tell-tale sound of a lighter.

Holder was already looking down at me, smiling lazily. His eyes, those warm hazel eyes, were happy and relaxed. And sitting there, my body pressed against his, my arms moving up to wrap around his torso, looking back at him... I was happy, too.

"Angel."

I had to admit... even though I gave him grief over it, Holder having nicknames for me didn't bug me that much. Normally, I did hate nicknames like that. Pet names. But usually it felt sleezy. Forced. With Holder, I got the feeling it was just... him. It was just a Holder thing.

"Angel."

Angel, specifically, was growing on me.

But wait. That... was Holder's voice. But I was looking at him... his mouth hadn't moved.

It was colder, now. Not nearly as comfortable. And it was loud. There were people around nearby...

"Angel, baby, come on, wakey wakey."

I opened my eyes. I was on the couch at the back of the office. I hadn't gone home last night. The weather was too bad. It was late. I'd slept on the couch in my sweater.

"'Atta, girl."

Holder? Oh God. Of course I had to wake up from a dream about Holder because Holder was waking me up.

I looked up at him. Even when he was crouching down to sit on his heels, I still had to look up at him. I was lying down on a couch, though, so it wasn't too upsetting.

He had a hand on my shoulder, like he's been shaking me to wake me up. I looked to his hand, what was underneath it. His jacket. The leather one. It was draped over me. That's why it had been so warm. That's why it smelled like him.

I looked back at him. Hazel eyes. Just like they were in my dream. Well. Not as relaxed. He could definitely do with some sleep. But still. Happy. Teasing.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, Princess, but Linden needs a file. She says you can find it."

I groaned and shut my eyes again, pulled his jacket closer. In this case, dream was definitely better than reality.

"Does nobody else work here?" I asked, voice muffled by the jacket.

"Nobody as fine as you. You could probably enter a beauty pageant right now and win."

"Shut up, Holder."

Of course I was blushing, but only because I probably looked like crap right now. And ugh. mornign breath. It was embarrassing.

"Aw, don't be like that. I thought we were friends now."

I cracked one eye open. "Says who?"

"Oh, grumpy in the morning, huh? I'll have to remember that."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six a.m."

I sighed, both eyes closed again. "Coffee?"

"At the front desk, Sugar. I didn't know how you take it, so I just got a bunch of them little cream and sugar packets."

"One sugar, two creams."

"Do I look like a maitre'd? Make it yourself."

"Do you want that file or not?"

He harrumphed. "Sooner you get me the file, sooner you get the coffee. Or sooner you can go back to sleep and get back to that dream you were havin' about me."

How the hell... I looked at him, wide awake now as I sat up.

"What file?"

He smirked. "So you were dreamin' about me. That's okay, baby. Ain't nobody can resist this."

Cover, cover, cover... "No. Ew. But now that you've put the thought in my head, I'm too scared to go back to sleep, just in case."

I slipped my arms into the sleeves of his jacket as he rambled off some file details. He didn't mention the coat, so I guess he didn't mind. For now, at least. Whatever. That jacket was warm. I wasn't about to give it up.

"Get me coffee. I'll get your file."

Not three minutes later, I'd pulled a hard copy, and found a scanned copy, which I emailed to Linden. Holder found me back on the couch, leather coat still around me as I checked my phone.

He took the file. I took the coffee. He left. Or so I thought.

I had just taken my first sip, still looking down at the phone, when I felt something by my stomach. Looking down, I saw Holder's arm reaching into the pocket of the leather jacket, fingers wiggling around for something. I looked up at him in surprise. He was already smirking down at me. Five seconds later, he stopped, pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes.

"Leather looks good on you, Angel."

A wink. And then he left.

* * *

**FIN.**


	4. Four

**A/N: really messing up timelines and stuff guysssssssss. adding things where i want them, even making things upppppp. because i cannnnnnnn.**

* * *

"Hey, you got a first aid kit around here?"

I looked up from the computer to see Holder leaning in the doorway, a cut over his eye leaking bright red fluid.

Grabbing the med kit from under the desk, I tried to lead him back to the couch.

"I need a bandaid, not a nurse. Just give me the kit."

"No."

"Whadya mean, 'no'? I got a job to do."

"And this is part of my job. Couch. Now."

He glared at me, but still obeyed.

I followed him, angling the lamp so I could see better.

"What happened?" I asked, cleaning and sanitizing the wound.

"Nothin'."

"Really? Well 'nothin' was almost deep enough that you would need stitches."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"No. But a few more semesters and I'll be a nurse."

He looked at me, relaxing a little as I pulled out butterfly bandages.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Huh."

I used a weak sealant, hoping to keep some of the sweat and rain out before attaching the white strips.

"So when you're a nurse, you gonna get one of them hot little white numbers? Or maybe a candy-striper apron?" he asked, grinning up at me suggestively.

Normally I would ignore him. But hey. Even I like having fun sometimes.

"Oh, I've had those for ages. They gave 'em out during orientation. Lab coats, too, but mine is so tight I can't wear anything underneath it."

His mouth had dropped open a little bit. Success. "Well, damn, woman. I come here for medical help, and you're tryin' to kill me. What kinda nurse are you?"

I grinned. "The good kind. All done."

"Nuh-uh, Doc. Not so fast."

"What?"

"You didn't kiss it better."

"Holder..."

"Don't you know nothin'? I got a boo-boo. You gotta kiss it."

"No."

"Fine. But I ain't leavin' until you do."

"Okay. Sit there."

I got up, ready to put the first aid kit away, when he continued.

"I will. I'll sit here, picturin' you in that sexy little candy-striper outfit... Mmm... or maybe the lab coat-"

Rolling my eyes, I spun around and dropped a kiss against his forehead, right by the drying sealant.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked, his hazel eyes looking up into my own.

"Go, Holder."

"Alright, Angel, fine. Next time I'll make sure to get injured somewhere a little more fun, so you won't get stuck kissin' my forehead, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Go, Holder!"

He was still chuckling to himself when he finally made it to the door.

* * *

**FIN.**


	5. Five

**5fivewooooooooo**

* * *

"Gabby, where's Holder?"

"Dunno, Uncle Lieu. Want me to look for him?"

"Would you?"

I nodded and slipped on my jacket. I'm guessing Uncle Lieu had already looked around inside. Which means Holder was probably out having a cigarette.

"Hey," I called when I saw him. He was under the awning at the far side of the building, puffing away. The rain was coming down hard. If I hadn't been looking for him, I probably wouldn't have seen him.

"Hey, yourself, Sweetness."

"Uncle Lieu is looking for you."

He nodded. "Okay."

I looked at him. He looked exhausted. "Holder?" Nothing. "Holder?" Still nothing. "... Stephen?"

He looked at me immediately. "What?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged.

"Damn," he murmured, looking at his cigarette. It had gone out. He began patting his pockets, looking for a lighter, but I was faster.

"Here."

He raised a brow. "Didn't you know smoked."

"I don't. But enough people here do that it's a good thing to have around, ya know?"

He smirked, taking it from me. "I guess you really are an angel, huh?"

After he took another drag, I asked. "Why do you call me that?"

He blew out, handed the lighter back to me. "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"You're name. Gabriella. Like Gabriel. The archangel."

Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Oh. That makes sense."

"What, you gonna tell me to stop callin' you names again?"

"No. I was just curious."

"I wouldn't'a stopped, anyways."

"I know."

He grinned, put out his cigarette. "Admit it, Sweetheart. We're friends."

I grinned back, but looked away, tried to hide it. "Sometimes. Maybe."

Suddenly his arm was around me, pulling me to him as he started to walk back to the main doors. "You and me, Babycakes. BFFs. Just don't tell Linden, huh? She might get jealous."

* * *

**FIN.**


	6. Six

**another one yeahhhhhhhh**

* * *

My filing was interrupted by my cell ringing.

"Gabriella, we need a warrant."

"Linden, you know I don't get warrants ready here. I just file them."

"I know. I was wondering... if you could do to the D.A.s office and talk to Luke. I know you and him used to be close."

Leave it to Linden to forget about subtlety during a case.

Before I could respond, I heard Holder in the background.

"Yo, Linden. You pimpin' Gabs out? She ain't gonna go for that. What are you-"

"I'll do it."

"Really? Great. Thanks, Gabriella. Here are the details..."

Twenty minutes later I was en route to see Luke. We'd been friends once. Then we'd gone on a few dates. Hadn't worked out. Hadn't really talked to him since. I think he was married now.

"Gabby? Hi. I was surprised when I got your call. How are you?"

"I'm been well, Luke. And yourself?"

"Great. Everything's been... great."

"Luke... I need a favor."

When I got back to the station, Linden and Holder were already there.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah. And please don't waste it, Linden."

"I won't. Thanks, Gabriella."

She ran past, ready to get back to the hunt. Holder was slower, stopping next to me in the doorway.

"So what'd a sweet little number like you have to do to get a favor out of the D.A.?"

"Not much."

"Oh, not much, huh? Wanna share your technique? I mean, I'd love to learn from a master."

"Jealous, Holder?"

"Should I be?"

"Well... Stephen," I began, stepping close to him and letting my fingers wrap around the lapels of his leather jacket. I saw him bite his lip, stop himself from saying something. "If you really wanna know..." I took another step closer. "...you could come with me to his house on Friday night..." Was he holding his breath? "...and help me babysit his nine-month-old baby."

He scoffed, breath coming out heavily, lips pulling into a smirk, as he stepped us both back.

"Sweetheart, I'd much rather you came over to MY house Friday night... and we could make some babies of our own. Ya know, it's been rainin' a lot. I can get to work on that ark soon, but we gotta start repopulatin'."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier? I could've told him I already had plans."

"That's alright, Baby. Just, future reference, every free night is dojo night."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He looked down at me and grinned. I realized I was still holding onto his coat. That I'd gotten closer to him.

"You should go find Linden."

"I got the keys. She ain't goin' anywhere."

I let him go.

"Bye, Holder."

"Bye, Angel."

* * *

**FIN. This is kinda the most unrealistic one to me, but I still like it.**


	7. Seven

**ANOTHER YES.**

* * *

"Hey, Baby. You got good news for me?"

"No. Uncle Lieu isn't budging. You guys really pissed him off this time."

"Damn... okay. We're headin' back in now. We'll work somethin' out."

"Okay."

"Sweetheart... you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Dunno. You just sound like all kinds of bad karma came your way."

"I don't know what that means."

"Bad juju? You ain't had none of that?"

"Holder, I have to go."

"Wait- Linden wants to talk to you."

"Linden?"

"Hey, Gabriella. Holder is a bigger dick than normal today. You might want to ignore him."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sure thing."

"Hey, don't be hatin' on me to my girl like that. Just 'cause you're both PMSing-"

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. Gabs knows I love her- ain't that right, Angel?"

He never called me nicknames unless he was talking directly to me. I'd never noticed that before.

"Tell him he's a brat. But don't worry, I just have a headache."

"Okay. We'll see you soon."

I took a nap after the call ended. This headache really was killing me. But of course, crime doesn't take naps, so before long, I was being woken up by the infamous redhead herself.

"What happened to you?"

I knew I'd have to explain the cause of the headache sooner or later. At least it was Linden and not Holder.

"Guy at the hospital earlier really didn't want his shot."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurts. What do you need?"

"L.T. needs a reference file. Can you grab it and bring it to me?"

"Sure."

"Actually... I'll come back to get it. Holder probably shouldn't see your face."

"Okay."

She left. I ran a scan of the computer files, locating all the copies we had. Linden wasn't back yet, though, and I really wanted some ice for my face. The kitchen wasn't far. I could get back before she did.

I had just turned around from the freezer, wrapping the ice in a few layers of paper towels, when I smelled cigarette smoke.

"Hey, Angel, what's- what the hell is that?" His tone switched from playful to serious in two seconds, and the expression on his face matched it. He had been smiling when he came in, body loose, casual. Now he was at full height. Tense. Angry.

"It's nothing."

He scoffed. "Right."

The kitchen wasn't very big. It only took him two strides to reach me. Just one more stride to reach the counter, which is where he put me after his hands grabbed my waist and he bodily picked me up.

"Holder," I managed to gasp out, startled by the suddenness of it, clutching the ice in my hands.

One of his own hands came up to my face, turning it so that he could see clearly in the light.

"Stop fidgeting."

"Stop man-handling me."

Finally, the smirk I was so familiar with. "You like it."

"Let me go."

He put his hands on the counter, either side of me. "You gonna tell me what happened or do you want me to break out my psychic skills?"

"You don't have psychic skills."

"I might, you don't know. Not like you'd believe me with all that negativity around you, anyways."

"Holder."

"Angel."

"_Holder."_

"_Gabriella_."

I think that was the first time he ever said my real name.

"It's nothing, okay? Some guy at the hospital earlier went a little nuts. He didn't like needles."

"So he gave you a black eye? And then some?"

"There wasn't anyone else around. It was routine. I didn't know he would freak out."

"What did I say earlier about karma?"

"I dunno. I don't listen when you speak."

He rolled his eyes. "You been doin' somethin' naughty? You can tell Detective Holder, he won't judge," he teased.

"Don't confuse me with yourself, Holder."

"Ooooh, okay. I see how it is. Feisty. But hey- you can't hide from me." He tapped his temple. "I'm a detective. I'm gonna figure it out."

"Okay, sensei. Can I go now?"

He moved his arms, picked me up, placed me back down on the ground. I suddenly felt really short.

"So eager to leave me. What did I ever do to you?"

"Want a list?"

"Ouch, Angel. Words cut deep, ya know?"

"Whatever. I gotta go get a file for your partner."

"Linden saw you like this? Damn women, always keepin' secrets together."

He followed me out to the hallway as I made my way back to the main office. Just before I turned, he grabbed my elbow.

"Holder, what are you-"

"Returnin' a favor."

Then, quickly, and with surprising gentleness, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss over the bruising on my temple. It was a weird feeling. The skin there was so cold and kinda numb that I almost didn't feel it. But I did feel it. So the blush was quickly causing the coldness to fade.

I just looked at him, not really sure what to say.

"Thanks?"

He smiled, suddenly proud of himself. "Ain't no thang. But hey, from now on? You can call me Doctor Sensei."

"Shut up, Holder."

* * *

**FIN.**


	8. Eight

**i've really disregarded the plot. eh. who cares.**

* * *

I didn't want to die.

I never did.

I was never one of those people who thought about what it was like to die. I mean, sure, I'd had hard times, but I always wanted to live.

I might not have that option anymore.

Belko, a suspect in the Larsen case, had been brought in for questioning before. Now they'd brought him in because he shot Richmond. He was dangerous. Unhinged. They needed to move him to a secure holding cell. He couldn't be allowed to hurt anyone else.

The transfer wasn't secure, though.

He was surrounded by five officers. I had just been walking by, going back to the desk after a bathroom break. I didn't know who he was, at first. I hadn't seen his face when he grabbed me. When he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me in place as he held a gun to my head. But then everyone was shouting his name, and he was screaming... something. I couldn't tell what.

I started crying, clawing at his arm, begging.

"Please stop. Please."

He didn't hear me. Or maybe he just didn't listen. All I felt was the barrel of the gun pressed harder into the flesh behind my ear.

And then he was there. Holder. He ran around the corner, gun out, stance ready. He'd never looked more like a detective. He usually had that edgy, nervous energy about him. Probably leftover from his narc days. Not now. He was solid. Strong. He was yelling at Belko, too, his eyes moving back and forth between the two of us.

"Belko, put the gun down."

"Please, please let me go."

"I just wanna go home!"

"Let her go, Belko."

They all blended together. I could only see Holder, his hazel eyes sure. Safe. I could only feel the arm tightening around me, the gun repeatedly hitting the side of my face as Belko used it to gesticulate within the confines of his handcuffs. I at least had some bruises there if I wasn't already bleeding.

Then it crescendoed. The screaming got louder. Holder moved closer, gun held high. The arm moved from my shoulders to my neck, tightening. I continued to claw at it, unable to see his other arm. Where it was going. What he was about to do.

And then it was over.

It was so loud that everything else became quiet. There was just a ringing as my body was dragged to the floor with his, his handcuffed arms still around me, a thick, red, sticky substance already pooling around us, on us, in my hair, on my clothes. I could feel it. Everywhere. It was everywhere.

Then someone was pulling me away from him. Belko. The body. They were pulling me out of his arms, up off the ground, into a new set of arms.

Holder.

His hands were on my face. He was looking at me. Saying something. What was he saying? I couldn't hear. I couldn't look at him. He was so close. I just wanted to close my eyes. To curl up somewhere.

But he persisted, and after a minute, I began to hear him.

"Angel? Angel, come on. Speak to me. Gabriella? I know you're in there, girl. Just say something. Anything."

"H-Holder?" I hiccuped, still crying.

He sighed, relieved, releasing my face to grab my shoulders instead, pulling me into him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I tensed at first. Belko had held my shoulders. But this was Holder. I was safe.

"That's my girl." He pulled back again. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Just... I'm just..."

"Hey, you're in shock, you don't have to talk." He took my chin, turned my face. "You got a couple of bruises, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doctor Sensei," I said, somewhat sarcastically. Holder wouldn't know a bruise from a spot of dirt.

"Oh, a joke, huh? Are you sure you're okay? You might have a concussion, now that I think about it."

"Shut up, Holder."

I moved to turn, to look behind me at the body, but Holder stopped me. He held my shoulders in place, put his forehead against mine.

"Don't, Angel."

"Okay."

* * *

**fin.**


	9. Nine

**I probably have the timeline really off. But it's how the writing worked out.**

* * *

"What are you still doing here?"

Holder looked up at me. He was exhausted. Lost.

"Me? What are you doing here, dollface?"

I shrugged. "It's been one of those weeks, ya know?" I shuddered a little, remembering Belko. "I don't know what to do with myself."

He sighed, nodded, looked back at his files. "Yeah..."

"She's still in the hospital?"

Suddenly, he tensed. He was angry. "Yeah. She is. She shouldn't be. But she is."

I walked over to him, ran a hand through his hair. "She's gonna get out, Holder. You guys are gonna solve this."

"How? This damn case- and now those damn casino-grabbers through her in the looney bin? She shouldn't be there, Gabs. She isn't crazy."

"I know. You know. She knows. She'll get out."

He sighed again, leaned into my hand, which was playing with the short hairs near his neck.

"Is this what happened before? With that other case?"

"Yes and no. Last time, she didn't have you."

He looked up at me, grinned. "Look who's trying to throw out some good karma."

"I learned from the best."

Then he got serious again. "I dunno what to do, Gabs."

"Yes, you do. Keep working. Linden would kill you, otherwise. You know how she is."

He scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

I scratched at his scalp one last time. "I should go. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, Angel, I'm good."

"Okay. Stay safe, Holder."

"Worryin' about me, Angel?"

I grinned. "Who's gonna kiss my boo-boos if something happens to you?"

"Ya know, I'm still workin' on gettin' that other injury. Just for that kiss."

"It's good that you have such high goals in life."

He just grinned. "Love you, too, Sweetheart."

* * *

**FIN. YUP THOSE TIMELINES ARE REALLY OFF.**


	10. Ten

**whump.**

* * *

I was at the hospital when they brought him in. He was in bad shape. Beaten. Bruised. Broken. I'd seen them all before... but I'd never thought I'd see them on him. He was too strong for that. Too alive.

Yet here he was. On a hospital bed. Sleeping.

We'd taken good care of him. Gotten all the blood off. Bandages the wounds. Sewn the cuts. He was still knocked out on pain meds, though. That was good. He would heal faster. And if it was any other patient, that would be enough to sooth me. I would be calm enough to go home, sleep in my own bed.

Yet here I was. By a hospital bed. Trying to sleep.

It was the middle of the night. Visiting hours were over. The lighting was horrible. It made him look more sickly. Gave a weird cast to the black ink that swirled across parts of his skin. Made the bruises darker.

I reached out to grab his hand in mine, rested my head against his thigh, using him as a pillow.. "Please be okay, Holder. Please..."

When I woke up, he was looking down at me. I thought of the dream I had once, waking up to see him smiling. He wasn't smiling now. It looked like he was trying, though.

"Holder?"

"Hey, Gorgeous. You been here all night?"

"Let me get you some water."

I made to get up, but he stopped me. I looked down at our entwined fingers. When had that happened?

"Stay. It's fine."

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. But I've had worse."

"Holder..."

"Don't cry, Angel."

Was I crying? Oops.

I wiped at my eyes with my free hand. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, neither."

"You scared me. When they brought you in..."

"Quit that. I'm fine. Karma, see? I ain't done anythin' bad enough to die over."

"Yeah, okay, sensei."

"Hey, hey. Don't get smart with me. I'm in a delicate state."

I grinned, wiped at my eyes again. "I'm glad you're okay, Holder."

"Yeah, me, too."

We were silent for awhile.

"Angel... thanks. For bein' here. Wakin' up alone... it's no fun."

"Of course." I squeezed his hand gently. "I guess you finally got that injury you wanted, huh?"

He smirked. "Guess I did. You, uh, gonna administer any treatments, Doc?"

"I'm not your doctor. That would be Dr. Phillips. Old guy. You'll love him."

"Oh, don't do that to me, Angel. Delicate state, remember?"

I laughed. "Ask me when you're not hopped up on pain meds, huh?"

"I'll do that."

"You should sleep."

"You should, too. Go home. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving."

He smiled. "Guardian Angel, huh?"

"Well apparently, you need one."

His eyes started to close, already falling back asleep. "I don't deserve you, though."

"Let me decide that. Sleep, Stephen."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**fin.**


	11. Eleven

**so i dunno if you all have noticed, but i wrote these all at, like, 3am after i finished the second season. so they're all crazy and not very accurate. but i like them. and i like this one a lot. and this is the last one i have written for now. so let me know if more would be wanted. **

* * *

It was late. Like, "I'd finally gotten home from working at the hospital and I'd already washed my face and brushed my teeth and gotten in my pajamas so now I could finally have some wine and watch some crappy tv and go to bed" late. And that's when there was a knock on the door.

"Holder?"

He shoved the door the rest of the way open and kissed me. It was sloppy and desperate. He tasted like stale cigarettes. His hands were on my face, keeping me by him, waiting for me to react. Then he pulled away.

"Linden," he said.

Linden.

Linden.

Linden.

Of course.

He didn't want to be here.

I pulled away sharply, away from his hands. Away from his mouth. I couldn't look at him.

"Shit. Angel..."

"Where is she?"

"... She left."

I looked back. He looked so... sad. Lost. Hurt.

Just last week, when I'd seen him, he'd been physically broken. Now he was broken in a different way.

"Been workin' all day. Tellin' everybody it's fine, ya know?"

"But it's not."

"Will it ever be?"

I took his hand, locked the door, led him to my room.

"Angel, no, I-"

"Shh."

I got him my brother's old t-shirt, some boxers I slept in when it was warm. Told him to change in the bathroom. Patted the bed next to me after he did.

He was awkward at first, just sitting there. Favoring the bruising on his left side. I finally got him to lay down. Put his head in my lap. Ran my fingers through the short blonde locks.

"Rest, Stephen."

He sighed, then. A whole body sigh. Wrapping his arms around my legs, he held onto me. From the slight shaking, I could tell he was trying not to cry.

He fell asleep long before I did. I only knew when because he finally relaxed. He'd rolled away at some point, though. His back was to me now. I scooted down to lie next to him, fists curled against his skin. I kissed his tattoo, gently, not wanting him to wake up. Then I, too, slept.

When I woke up, he was gone.

He'd been right earlier, at the hospital. Waking up alone isn't fun.

* * *

**FIN. And that's all I have written for now. PEACE OUT.**


End file.
